Falling For The Girl Next Door
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Spencer Reid and Aimee seem too be made for each other, but how can he manage a relationship with his job and life, and will her friends and family ever learn to accept him. How will they handle some surprises as their relationship grows. Reid/OFC Fluffy
1. Help Me Out

**No I don't own Criminal Minds It belongs to CBS. I own my characters though. Review if you please**

Chapter one: Help Me Out

Dr. Spencer Reid sighed as he entered the lobby of his apartment. He was completely exhausted sleeping all night on a jet with five other people was not a pleasant experience, but he guessed he shouldn't complain too much after all it was all just part of the job.

He knew that he must seem pathetic for a 25 year old man, since all he did was work, sleep, and eat. He could admit he had no room for a normal social life. Not that he was really a normal 25 year old.

Most twenty five year olds went too parties and had friends outside of work and went on dates.

Spencer had never really done any of these things and he wouldn't really consider that football game with JJ last year a date it wasn't like they were a couple and he had spent the entire game asking her questions about football since he was clueless about contact sports it wasn't like he had ever really had the opportunity too play them in school.

Sure Morgan and even Garcia had tried too set him up on blind dates, but he was completely against the idea of dating a stranger. Besides you never could know what kind of freaks there were in the world. He sighed knowing that was just even more proof that he had been focusing on work way too much.

He sighed as he headed towards the elevator. A nice cup of coffee should make him feel better it always seemed too work maybe he would eat a muffin too thats if the muffins he bought before he left for that last case hadn't gone bad yet.

He had almost made it too the elevator before he heard a soft voice behind him "Excuse me".

He turned around seeing that the angelic voice belonged to an equally angelic owner. He tried not too drop his jaw at the sight of her.

She wasn't very tall she probably only came up too about his shoulder. Her pitch black hair was pulled up into a quick messy bun which only made her round face more noticeable. She had soft features a perfect small nose, feminine lips, small ears with noticeable earrings on either side four of them too be exact. Pale skin and a nice curvy figure. She had what had too be the most amazing eyes a blueish gray color that he felt like he could stare at for hours. She was dressed simply a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top with a red zip up jacket over it and some plain black converse.

He was taken out of his daze when she spoke up again "Listen I know this may seem really weird but I think we live next door too each other so I was hoping if maybe you weren't too busy right now you could help carry some things in".

Spencer bit his bottom lip knowing that he was the worst person anyone could ask too help carry things in. He could admit it he was a bit weak he always had been, but it would seem rude if he told her no.

"yeah sure I'd love too". He stated automatically rolling his eyes at his own choice of word what kind of person said that.

She smiled not noticing his eye rolling or his choice of words "Thanks so much. I'm supposed too be moving in today and my friends were supposed too help but they never showed up".

"Oh Well were are you moving from"? He stated as he followed her outside too the parking lot while he tried not too say anything else that might make him look like a moron.

She shrugged "Texas the southern part it's a little town down near the gulf of Mexico you've probably never even heard of it. I know I'm a long way from home, but I was just looking for a change".

He nodded "Oh I've been too Texas for work a few times it's nice".

"Why were you in Texas for work? What do you do"? She stated curiously

He bit his lip knowing that It might not be a good idea too tell what he did for a living at least not yet besides if he told her exactly what he did then he'd have too explain his IQ and his Ph d's and at least a million other things. "I well um I work for the government". he stated trying to be as vague as possible.

She nodded not saying anything since they'd finally reached her car where she popped the trunk too reveal two large boxes.

He sighed lifting the largest box grateful too see that it wasn't as heavy as he'd feared. She grabbed a box as well before they made their way back inside.

She sighed looking surprisingly embarrassed" I must seem like a complete idiot for never telling you my name. I'm Amelia, but please don't call me that I prefer Aimee I mean Amelia just sounds so snotty and old fashioned I cant stand it. I'm named after a great great aunt of mine but I sometimes wish my father would have just picked a different relative too name me after".

"People usually call me Reid at work since I guess it's just easier because it's my last name, but I like Spencer better". He stated hoping he didn't sound weird

She smiled "Well it's nice too meet you Spencer".

He tried too ignore the slight blush that was forming on his cheeks as they exited the elevator on too the third floor and made their way too her apartment which was right next door too his.

She managed too unlock her door quickly and lead him inside before he spoke up "So um where should I put this"?

She smiled "Just lay it down anywhere I think it's supposed too go too my bedroom, but I was so dumb when I packed that I completely forgot too label any of my boxes".

He nodded setting it down trying not too show how exhausted carrying it had made him.

She spoke up quickly "Can I get you glass of tea or coffee or water or anything. I mean it's the least I can do you know since you helped me and all".

He felt a deeper blush spread across his cheeks knowing that he should leave before he did something stupid, but no other girl had ever offered him a drink or even let him into her apartment never mind the only reason he was here was because he had helped her carry a box.

"Yeah coffee would be nice". He stated praying she couldn't see the blush.

"Okay I guess you can just make yourself comfortable". She stated heading too her kitchenette.

He sat down on her dark blue sofa as he looked around the room it wasn't much different from his own apartment the same design same plain white walls. He sighed glancing around the room at her bookcase and a small TV and the dozens of boxes that were spread out amongst the room.

He was surprised that she came back from the kitchenette quickly carrying a plain green coffee cup. "I hope just plain coffee with sugar is fine. I haven't had the chance too really buy groceries".

"No thats fine Thank you". He stated taking the cup from her before she sat down beside him.

He sighed feeling nervous that she was that close too him before he spoke up trying to distract himself "So have you lived here in DC long"?

She shrugged "For a few months. I just made enough money too finally get my own place".

He bit his lip staring down at his coffee "What do you do"?

She smiled "It's not that exciting, but right now I have two jobs on Monday through Wednesday I work at a coffee house and on Thursday through Friday I teach ballet classes too five year olds".

He nodded "So your a ballerina"?

She frowned "No I mean I was sort of one in high school , but thats only because my grandma loved the ballet. I'm way too short and curvy to be a professional ballerina

He nodded taking a few more sips from his coffee cup before he heard his cell phone ring. He frowned wondering why it had too ring now of all the times it could have ringed.

He sat his cup down before he answered his cell hearing JJ's voice telling him that he had too get back too the BAU immediately.

He frowned hanging up "I'm sorry I have too go it's a work emergency".

Aimee smiled sighing "Thats okay. Maybe if your not busy we could have coffee together tomorrow. I mean thats if your not busy with work".

He nodded ignoring the deep pink color that his face was currently taking on "Yeah I'd I would really like that".

She let him out of her apartment and he made his way downstairs hoping that his blush hadn't been noticed.

Spencer smiled as he reached his car maybe his life wasn't so lonely after all.


	2. Jobs, Pictures, And An Invitation

**I still don't own Criminal Minds It Still belongs To CBS and the shows writers and creators. I do own my characters though. Review if you please.**

Chapter Two: Jobs, Pictures, and An Invitation

Spencer sighed as he attempted too fit everything he needed into his messengers bag before he made his way away from his desk and towards the elevators and a few more steps closer too home. He didn't make it very far before he heard Morgan's voice "Hey Reid slow down do you have a hot date or something"?

"No why would you say that"? Spencer stated in one quick sentence knowing that the blush that was forming across his cheeks was more than likely giving it all away.

Morgan raised his eyebrows "Hey relax it's just an expression. I just wanted too know why you were in such a rush"?

Spencer shrugged knowing exactly why he was in such a hurry too get home after all he had a beautiful sweet girl living right next door too him that he for some reason couldn't seem too get his mind off of.

Morgan sighed speaking up "So anyway we're all going out for some drinks are you coming"?

Spencer frowned sighing "No thanks anyway".

Morgan rolled his eyes at Spencer's usual response that he seemed to give every time he was invited too a night out "Come on it's Friday night and theres bound too be some girl who just might be interested in that brain of yours".

"No thanks. I'm really tired and I just want too stay at home tonight and catch up on some reading". Spencer stated wondering why it was that Morgan seemed so intent on setting him up. He knew that Morgan honestly thought he was doing him a favor, but Spencer really wished that he'd just leave it and let him find his own girlfriend his own way.

"Okay well have fun reading". Morgan stated as he watched the young man make his way into the elevator.

Spencer sighed when he finally made it too the safety and silence of his own car. At least his car hadn't broken down this morning so he'd been able to drive all the way too work without having to take the train.

To be perfectly honest Spencer knew the exact reason he was in such a rush to get home. He was completely hopeful that he just might run into Aimee again. Sure she had invited him over for tea or coffee, but that had been almost three days ago and she had probably forgotten that she'd even offered. So he was sure that it would be weird if he went next door and just knocked on her door.

He thought that it was the oddest thing that he couldn't get his mind off of her it almost seemed obsessive after all he hadn't spent but maybe ten minutes talking too her, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He guessed he had developed a crush, but it seemed to be more intense than any crush he'd ever had before

He had hundreds of questions floating around in his mind like would she ever even go for someone like him? After all he had only kissed one girl in his entire life and he'd never had a girlfriend so he wasn't the most experienced person in the dating department, but then again maybe Aimee wasn't the type of girl that cared about those type of things.

He got out of his car and made his way into his apartment building where he headed straight towards his mailbox sorting through the very few things he usually got. Junk mail, and letters from his mother, that was another thing that frightened him about trying too have some form of a relationship with Aimee how would he ever explain his mother too her and when he did would it just scare her away.

He frowned trying not too think about it before he made his way upstairs too the third floor. He bit his lip when he passed Aimee's apartment.

It couldn't hurt too knock could it? After all the worst thing she could do is tell him she was busy or ask him too leave. Though he wasn't sure he could handle it if she rejected him.

He bit his lip again shoving his mail into his messengers bag before he lifted his hand up and knocked on her door praying that maybe she wasn't home so he could just avoid humiliation all together.

His fears were answered when she opened the door looking quite surprised too see him "Spencer hi".

He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking up "Hi. I was wondering if that offer for a cup of coffee was still open? I mean if your not busy or anything".

She smiled looking pleased "No I'm not busy at all come on in".

She let him in making him feel even more nervous than he though possible before she spoke up. "I just got back from work so if you'll give me a chance too go change into something normal I'll get a pot of coffee on. Just make yourself comfortable".

Spencer nodded noticing for the first time that she was wearing a simple pair of black yoga pants with a gray tank top which completely made her figure more noticeable. He guessed her outfit most likely meant that she had just gotten done at her job teaching ballet.

He watched her disappear into the back of the apartment too what he guessed was her bedroom before she shut the door behind her.

He bit his bottom lip again before he started glancing around her apartment. He was shocked how much it had changed since the last time he had been here. It seemed too be so full of life and color, blues and oranges and a few greens and golds. It just made his apartment look completely boring and dull.

He walked over too her bookcase noticing several picture frames. He studied them noticing she had a graduation photo and a prom photo which was surprisingly of her alone. She had a lot of pictures of her at the beach at different ages some with a man who he guessed was her father. He guessed they were taken in her hometown since she said she grew up near the gulf of Mexico, and then there were several pictures of her in ballet slippers with an elderly women who he guessed was her grandmother.

He jumped when he saw a hand move in front of his face and point at an old black and white photo of a women in ballet slippers "That's my grandmother".

He blushed wondering how long she had been watching him "She was a ballerina"?

She nodded rolling her eyes "Yes and that's why she was so big on me doing it. It seemed too make her happy though so I was always in whatever recitals she wanted me in or I took whatever classes she wanted me too".

He nodded "Well you still like it right? I mean you teach it".

"Yeah I guess I do. I mean it's more fun when I don't have too worry about dancing in productions or anything". She stated heading too her kitchenette.

He nodded following her before he took a seat on a barstool at her counter since that was really the only place too sit.

Aimee sighed a little as she messed with her coffee pot before speaking up "So enough about me and my boring job what exactly is it you do for the government"?

He bit his lip knowing he'd have too tell her he did more than just work for the government this time. "I work for the BAU. My coworkers and I study behavior and help the police with cases".

She nodded looking slightly shocked "So thats like an FBI job right".?

He nodded suddenly becoming very interested in her counter top "Yeah"

"No offense Spencer, but your like what 25 my age? So how did you get that job? I mean you must be the youngest person there"? She stated looking more curious than anything

He bit his bottom lip hating when he had too explain this "I have three Ph D's, I have an IQ of 187 and I can read 20,000 words per minute so um yeah I guess that explains it".

She nodded still looking a little shocked "So I guess that makes you a Dr. Spencer Reid and not a Mr. Spencer Reid".

He nodded grateful that she wasn't reacting the way people usually did when he told them about his job and his IQ. "Yeah but I mean the only people that call me doctor are the people I work with. My boss Gideon he kind of insists that people call me that. I guess he just wants people too take me seriously".

She nodded "Well I guess I can see why he'd do that. I mean a lot of people probably don't take you seriously because of your age".

He nodded taking his cup of coffee from her "Yeah It's not as bad as it was when I was younger though".

She sat on the barstool beside him making him blush slightly since she did smell nice he guessed It was her perfume, not that he would ever say that out loud.

She spoke up not noticing his blush "So are you busy next weekend because I'm having a housewarming party with a few friends of mine and I was wondering if you wanted too come if your not too busy"?

He blushed before he spoke up not trying too stumble over his words "Okay I mean yeah I'll come".

She smiled "Good I don't really know that many people here. Just a friend from high school that moved here and a few people from work thats really the only people I know".

He nodded "I don't know anyone really outside of work and I'm from Las Vegas originally but I didn't really have any friends there".

She smiled "So you get how I feel then. I mean it's weird coming here and trying too meet new people".

He nodded taking another sip from his coffee cup hoping that maybe there was some chance that they could be more than just friends.


	3. Feels Like High School Except For A Kiss

**No I still don't own Criminal Minds, but my characters are all mine. Review if you please.**

Chapter three: Feels Like High School Except For a Kiss

Spencer sighed as he stood in his bedroom and stared in the mirror at what he was currently wearing. It was almost amusing how he'd never worried about what he was wearing until he met Aimee. Sure he was dressed the way he always dressed at work, but was that really what people wore too parties?

He really didn't want too embarrass himself tonight not in front of Aimee, but he was really worried. He really couldn't believe that the weekend had come so fast.

He had almost thought about not going just lying and saying he was sick, but he didn't think he was a very good liar and he was pretty sure that he'd feel guilty about it.

He was worried that this whole party would be just like high school. Of course he was never invited to a party in high school after all he was just twelve years old, but still people hadn't exactly been friendly with him to say the least.

He really didn't know how too act in a situation like this, and he knew that Gideon or one of his other co workers or even his own mother in one of her more rational moments ,would tell him just be himself and people would like him, but what if being himself wasn't good enough.

After all he'd been himself for 25 years now and it wasn't exactly all that wonderful. Sure he had a nice job and his IQ and all of those things, but he could admit he was awkward and he had a habit of ranting about facts and statistics that no one probably really cared about.

He sighed running his hand along his tie straightening it out before he went too his living room making sure too grab the gift and the flowers he'd bought. He was honestly scared too death that Aimee wouldn't like his gift or she'd think he was weird for buying her flowers, but it seemed like a good idea at the time that he'd bought them.

It had taken him forever too find her a housewarming gift before he'd finally decided on an orange tea pot mainly because orange seemed too be Aimee's favorite color since she had it almost everywhere in her apartment and he hadn't seen a tea pot.

It had taken him even longer too decide on what kind of flowers he should buy her. Roses seemed too formal and white lilies were something you gave to someone at a funeral and daisies seemed to be too childish. He had finally decided on pink lilies they seemed colorful enough for Aimee so it worked.

He finally made it next door too Aimee's apartment before he managed too make himself ring her doorbell. He only felt more nervous when she answered the door looking as beautiful as she always seemed to look. He was really starting to doubt that it was possible for her too ever look bad.

"Hey Spencer. Your a little early". She stated smiling slightly.

He frowned automatically feeling like a complete moron "Sorry".

She smiled shrugging as she let him in "Oh it's fine. It's actually nice too have someone here".

He nodded remembering the flowers and the gift that he was currently holding "I uh I got these for you".

She smiled taking them from him "Thanks Spencer but you really didn't have to buy me anything I mean having you here is enough".

He nodded following her too the kitchen where she quickly put the flowers in a glass vase with some water.

She sighed running her hand through her hair "So how has work been"?

He smiled slightly the one thing he'd figured out about Aimee in the short time knowing her was that she seemed to have a slight fascination with what he did for a living. It wasn't a sick curiosity or anything, she was just interested in why people did the things they did and she was always quick to ask him a question.

"It was okay. I mean I haven't been called in today so I guess every thing's going okay".

She nodded looking up when her doorbell rang once again. She left the kitchen going into the living room before Spencer heard loud voices.

He sighed getting up and heading into the living room. He had always had a hard time meeting new people he either did something stupid, didn't say anything at all, or rambled about anything and everything.

Aimee looked up when he entered the room before speaking up "This is my neighbor Spencer. Spencer this is my old roommate Carol, my friend James, and Sarah's new roommate Amber".

He nodded studying the people that she'd just introduced him too. He had a feeling that he wasn't the usual type of person that Aimee hung out with since her friends were currently looking at him with a you've got too be joking look on their faces.

Carol had unusually bright red hair that he was pretty sure she had dyed , and a noticeable pierced nose and eyebrow. James reminded Spencer of the football players that used to beat him up in high school even though he didn't look anything like a jock he had more of a slacker look too him it was just the fact that he looked as though he worked out way too much, and Amber looked fake it was the only word he could come up with too describe her as mean as it sounded, pitch black hair that was in no way natural, acrylic nails, and way too much makeup.

Aimee spoke up not noticing the slight awkward silence "So can I get anyone anything too drink".

Spencer sighed hearing three different requests for liquor before he spoke up "waters fine thank you".

She smiled "okay I'll be right back".

She left the room surprisingly being followed by Carol. Spencer frowned knowing that he would be stuck out here with people that obviously had no interest in getting to know him.

He sighed sitting down on the recliner since James and Amber had taken up the entire sofa.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before James spoke up frowning "So Spencer what is It you do"?

Spencer sighed looking down at his shoes "I work for the BAU. I'm a profiler".

Amber spoke up "wow so are you like a super genius or something"?

Spencer sighed hating when he was asked that.

He luckily didn't have too answer since James spoke "Can I ask you something"?

Spencer nodded feeling sick "Yeah sure".

James sighed "You like Aimee right"?

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke up "Yeah She's a nice girl".

"I mean do you really like her as in more than a friend".

Spencer automatically felt his cheeks burning "Yeah I guess I do".

James sighed "Spencer can I be honest with you? You seem like your a really nice boy, but Aimee she just needs more than that. She needs a man that can take care of her and I just don't think you can handle that".

Spencer sighed knowing he had a point why would someone like Aimee ever want someone like him. He sighed speaking up "Uh I think I should go".

He got up and left her apartment feeling like an idiot he knew that party was a bad idea.

Aimee frowned when she and Carol returned with the drinks and she didn't see Spencer anywhere. "Where did Spencer go"? She stated starting too get nervous she knew James could be a jerk and she really didn't know Amber very well.

James spoke up looking amused "Oh he had too leave".

Aimee frowned "James what did you say too him"?

James frowned widening his eyes "What I didn't say anything".

Aimee rolled her eyes knowing better "Just leave okay. Please be gone by the time I get back".

She went too the kitchen grabbing the gift Spencer had given her before she left her apartment.

She seriously felt like a jerk for inviting James. He had a thing for her and she knew it, but she would never date James simply because he was the rudest person she'd ever met in her entire life.

She actually wanted someone more like Spencer. Yes she could admit she had a crush on him, but how could she not he was literally the sweetest most intelligent person she'd ever met in her entire life, but she really didn't think Spencer would be interested in someone like her after all he should date another genius or maybe someone at the BAU he needed someone smart that had a good paying job not a failed ballet dancer that had barely graduated from high school.

She sighed knocking on his door praying that he was home. She smiled when he did open the door before she spoke up "Hi".

Spencer widened his eyes surprised to see her "Hey what are you doing here"?

She smiled shrugging "I wanted to apologize James is an idiot and whatever he said too you it wasn't true".

He nodded before she spoke up "And besides I haven't opened your gift yet".

He smiled letting her in praying that there was nothing too embarrassing in his apartment.

He sat on his sofa only too have her sit right beside him causing a familiar nervousness to spread through his body.

She opened her gift smiling at the tea pot inside it before speaking up hugging him "Thank you Spencer I really needed one of these and it's my favorite color".

He hugged her back praying that she couldn't tell how nervous he was before she finally broke the hug but didn't move any farther away from him. She sighed "I'm so sorry about my friends. I'm starting to think that they might not be that great of friends".

He shrugged "Aimee it's really no big deal. I mean I'm used too it. You wouldn't believe what kind of things I went through in high school".

She frowned "Spencer what did they do to you in high school"?

He sighed "Everything I was a twelve year old in a public Las Vegas high school, they stole my lunch money they beat me up they would tie me too goal posts, they would steal my clothes. I mean school was really bad for me".

She nodded "What about your parents didn't they do anything"?

He shrugged surprised that he was telling her all of this "My dad he left when I was ten, and my mom she uh she's sick. I mean she has paranoid schizophrenia and she wouldn't take her medication for it, so I took care of her until I was eighteen then I had to have her put in a hospital. I try too write her everyday because I feel guilty for doing that to her and then not visiting her enough".

He looked down at her surprised that she didn't look disgusted with him for having his own mother hospitalized. She sighed speaking up "You know my mom died right"? He nodded knowing that she had told him that once.

She sighed "My mom died giving birth too me. She wasn't even supposed to have me. The doctors told her I would kill her, but she said I was her miracle so she went ahead with the pregnancy. She had me through C section but she didn't make it she only lived for a few hours after I was born. I think my dad blames me sometimes I mean he went into a depression after she died and we had too move in with my grandma. I sometimes wish she'd never had me at least she'd still be here".

Spencer frowned sighing "I think she'd be really proud of you. I mean your a nice really good person".

She looked up at him not noticing how close their faces were getting and before either one of them really knew what they were doing their lips connected. Surprisingly neither of them pulled back. Spencer had thought that his first kiss was wonderful, but this kiss seemed even better than anything he could have ever imagined or felt.

It was passionate but still somehow remained innocent.

They finally broke the kiss before Aimee finally spoke up saying the only thing she could think of "Wow".

He felt a smile spread across his face "Yeah".

She laid her head on his shoulder sighing contently.

He sighed wondering if an I love you would be appropriate. He looked down prepared too say it, but was surprised that she was fast asleep.

He thought about waking her, but she seemed so peaceful and it felt nice having her here so he just reached over as gently as possible shutting of the lamp before managing too relax against the couch and fall asleep as well knowing that he would have a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.


	4. The Past And Late For Work

**I Still only own my characters. Everything else is sole property of CBS and the shows writers. I meant to get this out sooner. Review if you please.**

Chapter Four: The Past and Late for work

Spencer couldn't help but to walk into work the next morning with a large smile on his face despite the fact that he was late which was something that never ever happened. No matter how he felt he always made sure too arrive too work earlier than pretty much everyone except for Gideon and Hotch of course who were always here before anyone else.

He hoped that he wasn't in too much trouble for showing up this late, but he drove Aimee too work this morning because her car wouldn't start. She had asked him if the whole ordeal of driving her too work would make him late and he'd lied and said it wouldn't even though he knew it would. He just didn't want too make her take a cab and to tell the truth he wanted too spend some more time with her never mind the fact that they'd already made plans too have dinner together tonight.

They had talked about what had happened the night before and had decided that they were officially a couple. Spencer was completely thrilled about this to say the least. Being with her so far had been completely amazing they had already kissed three times and it seemed too get better each time he really couldn't believe his luck before Aimee he couldn't even get a girl too as much as look at him and now that he was with her he'd already been kissed more than once in less than 24 hours.

He still had his fears though after all there was a lot he still hadn't told her like about his kidnapping less than a month ago and everything that he was still going through with that. He was scared too death she would run when she found out and if they got real serious she would have too meet his mother right? What would his mother say? What would Aimee think?

He quickly wiped the smile off his face when he heard Gideon speak up "Reid your late".

"I was giving a friend a ride too work because her car wouldn't start. I'm sorry it won't happen again". He stated as quickly as possible before sitting at his desk.

Gideon nodded halfway listening too him before he made his way upstairs and into his office. Spencer sighed taking his messengers bag off and looking down at the stack of paperwork that was currently taking over his desk. He sighed picking up the first file preparing too be buried in paperwork for the rest of the day unless they were called away on a case, until he heard Morgan's voice

"So kid what's this friend of yours look like"? He stated grinning

Spencer frowned looking up from his file before he spoke up even though he had heard him clearly "What did you say"?

"Your friend what's she look like"? Morgan stated only grinning wider

He sighed opening his mouth hoping that he could attempt to change the subject before Prentiss spoke up coming too her desk with a cup of coffee "Who does who's friend look like"?

Morgan spoke up speaking before Spencer could "Reid's girlfriend what's she look like"?

Prentiss automatically let out a girlish squeal causing a few people too look over in their direction "Awe Reid you have a girlfriend. What does she look like? Can I see her picture? I am so telling Garcia about this".

Spencer rolled his eyes knowing that the rest of his day was going to be like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aimee sighed as she washed yet another coffee cup. She really couldn't count how many coffee cups she had washed since she had started this job. She would actually prefer too work at the community center full time, since she'd much rather teach ballet full time than wash dishes, but unfortunately Monday through Wednesday she was stuck at a coffee house slash diner where her other coworkers stuck her with the dishes at the end of the day.

She looked up when her coworker and friend Sarah who seemed to be on a constant break spoke up "So what's up with that guy that dropped you off this morning. I mean he's a little uh weird"?

She shrugged shoving a filthy plate into the sudsy water wondering why it was so impossible too get a dishwasher "What do you mean weird"?

"You know kinda nerdy, I know that sounds horrible, but you know what I mean right"? Sarah stated sighing.

Aimee sighed "Yeah I guess I know what you mean, but he's nice. So what about him"?

"Are you two dating? Cause I mean you haven't dated anyone since Alec and that was a long time ago"? Sarah stated

Aimee felt the coffee cup slip out of her hand at the mention of Alec causing the cup too shatter in the sink and her manager too come in the room and spoke up frowning "Dammit Evans I don't pay you too break dishes and Regan I don't pay you too stand around".

Aimee bit her bottom lip feeling embarrassed beyond belief "I'm sorry Mr. Jennings it wont happen again I promise. You can take it out of my paycheck if you want".

Her manager sighed nodding his head "Okay just get back too work". He glared at Sarah "both of you".

Sarah gave her an apologetic look as soon as the door shut behind them "I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought it up. I'll pay you back what ever he takes out of your paycheck".

Aimee nodded as she started too pick up the broken pieces of coffee cup from the sink. She really didn't mean too react that way, but she hadn't thought about it in so long and she certainly hadn't talked about it. The only reason Sarah knew is because Aimee had told her about it since they had gone too high school together

It had happened her Sophomore year of high school she hadn't been the most popular girl there mainly because she developed fast and she was shy about it so guys payed attention too her and girls thought she wanted their boyfriends. She basically had no real friends.

Alec had been a Senior an extremely popular senior and he had asked her out only too get her drunk before sleeping with her which resulted in her losing her virginity on the first date mainly because she had been naive and had never had a boyfriend before him needless to say the next day at school he told everyone everything that had happened minus the fact that he was the one that had gotten her drunk, and she was the laughing stock and favorite rumor topic of the entire school. Luckily it had been close too the end of the year and her father had gotten a better job so her family had moved across town over the summer so she started a new school the next year and fit in just fine. She made friends quickly including Sarah who she had told and she was the only person she had ever told.

She really wasn't sure why she had been so quick to give Spencer a chance after all after Alec she didn't trust men they were all the same so why did she think Spencer was so different. Though she knew he seemed different he was extremely compassionate and intelligent, and he seemed too really care about her, so maybe thats why she was so willing too give him a chance.

She sighed finally finishing all of her dishes and drying her hands off before she was finally through with work. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the back room surprised too see a very nervous looking Spencer sitting in a booth getting glared at by James who was still washing down tables.

Aimee still hadn't talked too James and she didn't plan on talking too him or Carol or Amber not after last night not after the way they had treated Spencer.

She hugged Spencer gently before kissing him not caring if anyone was watching before she spoke up "I didn't make you late for work right"?

He sighed "A little but It's really okay". He glanced up at James before speaking up "So uh are you ready"?

"Yeah I just have too stop by my place and change out of this uniform though". She stated frowning down at her bright pink dress slash uniform that she was forced too wear too work.

He nodded as he lead her out too his car before opening her door "Okay I have too drop some stuff by my apartment so that's no problem".

She sighed when he finally started his car and pulled out of the driveway before hesitantly grabbing her hand. She smiled too herself maybe he really was different. Maybe he was the right guy.


	5. Grocery Bags And Family Photos

**No I still don't own Criminal Minds nor it's characters. I do however own my characters. Review if you please. **

Chapter Five: Grocery bags and Family Photos

Spencer let out a slight huff as he picked up the last grocery bag out the trunk of his car. Why did he insist on taking Aimee too the grocery store and then insist on carrying the heaviest bags? He rolled his eyes remembering why he wanted too prove that he was strong enough too take care of her. He knew this was a ridiculous way to do it after all Aimee was already technically his girlfriend so he really shouldn't have anything too prove.

Her car still wouldn't start and she had already had it sent off too the shop so Spencer had been taking her almost everywhere when he wasn't at work not that he really minded. It just gave him an excuse too spend even more time with her even though James gave him a dirty look every time Spencer came too see her at the coffee shop. He almost wished that she would just quit that job and work teaching ballet full time, or that James would get fired so he wouldn't have too face him.

He finally looked up from the bag of frozen peas that was sitting at the top of the bag when Aimee spoke up frowning slightly "Spencer are you sure that you don't need my help? I mean you've carried almost all of those bags up for me".

He bit his bottom lip blurting out as quickly as he could "Oh no It's really no big deal I've got it".

She nodded as the exited the elevator making way towards her apartment "Okay I was just making sure I mean you look pretty wiped out".

Spencer nodded knowing he would do anything for her no matter how tired it made him. They had been officially dating for two amazing weeks now. Spencer had too admit he had never felt more alive in his entire life. Aimee was the perfect girlfriend funny, smart, beautiful, compassionate and she listened too him and he really felt like he could tell her almost anything. The kisses were completely amazing oh god it was more than he could have ever imagined if kissing her felt this incredible he had no idea what he would do when they started doing more than kissing.

Still he had kept a few things from her like his kidnapping a month ago, and the Dilaudid the thing that he let himself surrender too every time he was gone on a case until Gideon found out in New Orleans and he had too go cold turkey after all he would lose his job if Gideon let anyone at the BAU know. He had been clean for a while now no matter how terrible the withdrawal had been, but he still didn't feel ready too let her know. He knew it would take some time before he felt secure enough too share this with her. He was scared too death that she would be disgusted with him if she found out, but he knew he would have too let her know that was what a good boyfriend did share his fears and his past with his girlfriend.

He let out a final huff when he sat the paper sack down on her kitchen cabinet. She smiled shaking her head slightly before pouring him a cold glass of water which he took from her gratefully before he attempted too start unloading her grocery bags.

She frowned laying her hand on top of his stopping him from pulling a bottle of salad dressing out of the first bag before she spoke up "Spence go sit down you've done more than enough okay".

He frowned shaking his head stubbornly "No it's okay I want too help I mean this is a lot and you shouldn't have too do this by yourself".

She rolled her eyes giving in to him. She had learned quickly that it was completely useless to try too stop him when he wanted to do something for her. She had too admit it was kind of sweet even though she wasn't used too it. He always seemed so quick to help her and so quick too drive her somewhere it was so different when she compared it too the way she was used too being treated by everyone except for her family.

Carol and James still hated him. She could tell they did just by the way they acted around him the dirty looks the jokes they told when he wasn't there. She hadn't really told Spencer about the jokes they teased her about dating him. They called him the human computer, the professor ,and boy genius.

She hadn't told him about it because she knew he already had a hard time just being him and his childhood wasn't easy. She didn't want him too feel bad about himself she could admit she felt like she was sort of falling in love with him even though it was so ridiculously soon for love. It actually made her angry knowing that they talked about him that way when they didn't even really know him.

She sighed finally stopping Spencer from unloading a sack into her refrigerator. She kissed his cheek frowning "Go relax for a little while okay. I think I've got this

Spencer nodded reluctantly heading too her living room and sitting himself down on her sofa. He smiled slightly as he glanced around her living room. It almost amused him that she never seemed to leave things the same for very long.

She was always rearranging the furniture or completely reorganizing the way she had things arranged. It was always a relief too come too her apartment since it seemed so alive where as his apartment was dull white walls plain furniture, it was partly because he was rarely there he was always away on a case and when he was at home he didn't have time too do anything too his place.

He frowned realizing that she had more photographs sitting on her bookcase. He knew most people wouldn't notice this but with his eidetic memory it made it impossible not too.

He got up from the seat before he started to examine the photographs. He really enjoyed looking at her pictures mainly because he didn't have that many pictures in his apartment and she seemed too have so many different ones where everyone looked happy.

He frowned when he came across a picture of a young man that looked as though he was standing in front of some sort of gate wearing what looked too be a dark blue prison jumpsuit. He frowned feeling overly curious before he gently picked up the photo and walked into the kitchen speaking up "Hey who's this"?

She looked up from the paper sack that she was currently going through before she spoke up sighing slightly "that's my little brother David".

"I thought your mom died giving birth too you though". Spencer stated feeling slightly guilty for bringing it up since her mother was still a sensitive subject for her.

"She did, but my dad got married again when I was three and he and Melissa had David, and then they got divorced and Melissa left David with my dad my grandma and me". She stated frowning slightly

He nodded "Oh how old is he"?

She shrugged "22. He's in prison for robbing a bank. I mean he's really not a bad kid. He just does stupid things and he was hanging out with some really stupid friends I don't think he even knew what he was getting himself into. I mean he was really getting his life together before it happened".

"Oh I guess I understand". He stated frowning

She took the picture from him before heading back too the living room and picking up a smaller frame that had a picture of a young boy in it no older than five wearing thick glasses He had black hair and blue eyes just like Aimee "This is my nephew Ryan he lives with my dad and grandma in Texas".

Spencer smiled slightly taking the picture from her before he spoke up frowning "Wheres his mom"?

She rolled her eyes "Misty wasn't the best person for him too be around. She drank a lot and she was the one who got David into trouble in the first place. She didn't want Ryan when he was born she just gave away her parental rights without even thinking about it".

She sat the frame back down on the bookcase before looking up at Spencer.

"I've kind of always been his mother. I mean I took care of him when he was a baby when my brother was working so it was always like I was a mother to him". She stated frowning slightly

"You miss him don't you"? He asked feeling the need too hug her and giving into it hugging her as gently as possible

She smiled slightly laying her head against his chest "Yeah a lot actually, but I couldn't stay home forever you know".

He nodded "Yeah I know what you mean".

She pulled away from the hug before sighing changing the subject "So I was wondering if you wanted too stay for dinner"?

He nodded without any hesitation before kissing her lips softly "Yeah I'd like that".

She heading back too the kitchen before Spencer stared back at the bookcase feeling guilty for asking her anything, but then again she would have too tell him everything about her past eventually just like he would have too tell her everything about his past eventually. He just hoped she understood.


	6. Loss and Promises

**No I still don't own Criminal Minds It still belongs too CBS. I only own what I create. Please review It would be greatly appreciated. **

Chapter Six: Loss and Promises

Spencer smiled too himself as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He was grateful too finally be home Mondays always seemed too be the worst at the BAU though he was sure that Mondays were the worst everywhere.

The night before hadn't been too bad though. He had gone out with the rest of his team for drinks and he had taken Aimee along. Everyone had actually been pretty impressed with her and she seemed too hit it right off with JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia which he was grateful for considering she still hadn't had much of a chance too get out and meet anyone away from her two jobs.

It was what had happened when they had gotten home from the bar though that had been truly amazing. He couldn't really describe how it had happened all he knew was that kissing led too the couch which led too more kissing and touching which eventually led too the bed and so on which ended with him waking up right beside Aimee in her apartment this morning. Needless too say he had left for work in an extremely good mood this morning and now he honestly couldn't wait too see her again tonight.

Sure sleeping together only after being a couple for a month and a half might have been a little too quick especially considering this was his first relationship, but too tell the truth for once in his life he really didn't care.

He sighed as he gathered everything he could possibly need before making his way inside and up too the third floor too his apartment. He sighed putting everything including his gun into it's proper place before sitting down on his Grey sofa looking through the neat stack of unopened mail that he hadn't had a chance too look through yet. He sighed seeing nothing but a letter from his mother and plenty of junk mail.

He looked up at his closed door. Aimee was usually here by now, She usually had a pretty good idea of the times that he came home from work and no matter what she always managed too show up at his door. He frowned feeling a sense of nervousness wash over his stomach before he managed too get up from the couch out the door and make his way next door.

He made it too the front door before he hesitantly reached up and knocked. He frowned when no one came too the door. He reached down to the handle widening his eyes when the door came right open. He walked in feeling like maybe this was a bad idea coming into someones apartment unannounced even if it was his girlfriend's place.

He jumped when he felt something furry slide against his leg. He looked down letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the orange tabby cat staring up at him. Spencer let out a small laugh feeling foolish for being so jumpy. He'd almost forgotten that Aimee had taken in the stray cat a few weeks ago giving her the name Pumpkin it did seem to fit since she was almost the exact color of a pumpkin.

"Hey is she home"? He stated automatically feeling like a moron for talking too a cat.

He watched her walk off towards the bedroom door meowing quietly. He frowned heading towards the bedroom door knocking softly before managing too speak up "Aimee beautiful are you in there"?

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he didn't get a response maybe she wasn't here at all, but then again if she wasn't here at all why was her door unlocked? He frowned shaking his head slightly he'd been watching way too many late night horror movies.

He finally worked up the nerve too reach down and open the door letting Pumpkin run in and make her way into the closet. He looked up from the closet frowning through the dim room when he saw an unmistakable Aimee sized lump under Aimee's bright blue comforter. He walked over too the side of the bed lifting the comforter shocked too see that Aimee was very much wide awake and crying quite a bit into the pillow.

He automatically did the only thing he felt he could do reaching down and brushing her hair away from her face as she turned too face him before letting himself sit down beside her

"What's wrong? I mean I didn't rush you into something you weren't ready for or anything last night did I"?

He stated quickly feeling like this was somehow all his fault. After all she'd told him all about what had happened too her in high school and how she was almost scared of men. He'd almost stopped what he was doing after she'd told him He was scared that she wasn't ready but she'd kissed him insisting she was.

She sniffled before managing too point towards her bedside table where her cell phone was currently laying. "I got a phone call". That was all she managed too get out before bursting into even more tears

He frowned wondering what the phone call was about since it had managed too make her so hysterical. "What was it about"? He stated not sure how he should go about this.

She looked up at him attempting too wipe her eyes which were already bloodshot. Who knew how long she'd been crying now. "My brother. Oh God Spencer it's horrible. My brother he's". She paused taking a deep breath before managing too speak up again "He's dead. He was stabbed by his cell mate there was nothing anyone could do. They took him too the prison hospital, but it was too late. He's gone".

She burst into tears once again before burying her face far into the pillow trying to drown out the sound of her crying. Spencer sighed managing too lift her up against him before running his hand through her soft hair. "I'm so sorry Aimee".

She cried into his chest for what seemed like decades before looking up at him "The funerals next week in Texas. I can't do it Spencer. I just wasn't ready for this".

"I'll go with you then. Let me help you". He stated quickly without thinking about it at all.

She frowned "Spencer you can't you have a job and your team needs you. You can't just put that all on hold for me".

He sighed placing his hands on her cheeks wiping away the stray tears "Yes I can. I have loads of vacation time built up. Just let me be there for you please".

She nodded giving in before laying her head against his chest "Okay I will".

He sighed speaking up knowing that this was probably the right time too tell her about his past if he didn't do it right now when she needed him too be completely honest with her he'd hate himself forever "I never told you something"

She looked up at him with widened worried eyes before he sighed continuing "I was kidnapped a few months ago on a case in Georgia". He paused swallowing the lump in his throat "I was drugged with Diluadid and I was addicted for a while, but I quit I'm clean now. I just felt like you should know. I understand if your mad".

He automatically turned his eyes away from her feeling guilty. He widened his eyes in shock when she embraced him in a tight hug. She finally pulled back before speaking up sniffling a little through her tears "It's okay I'm not mad. I guess I understand why you wouldn't want me too know. I love you"

He let out a sigh of relief before kissing the top of head "I love you too, and I promise I'm going too be there for you through all of this no matter what happens".

He wrapped his arms around her before kicking his shoes off and managing too work them back under the comforter. He knew he was going too be there for her no matter how tough it got. He knew he had too be there no matter what.


	7. Comfort and Memories

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always. **

**Please do review.**

Chapter Seven: Comfort and Memories

Aimee sighed as she rolled over in bed ready to cuddle up to Spencer. She opened her eyes realizing that she was all alone. She felt a slight wave of panic wash over her. She hadn't scared him off the night before right? He wasn't just lying about being there for her was he?

She let out a sigh of relief when he walked into her bedroom. Apparently judging by his change of clothes he'd already been next door to his apartment this morning.

He sat down beside her running his hands through her messy hair. "Sorry I had to go take a shower and change".

She bit her bottom lip slightly not helping but to feel embarrassed about letting her insecurities take over. What was she thinking worrying that he'd left her after promising he'd be there for her? She wondered how long it would really take to get though her head that Spencer wasn't going to treat her the way every guy, except for her father and grandfather, had treated her.

He ran his hand gently across her cheek before he spoke up "Come on lets go make some breakfast".

She nodded managing to get out of bed and grab a brush running it through her hair as she headed to her kitchenette.

She took as seat climbing onto the counter as Spencer found a box of pancake mix in the upper cabinet.

"Do you have any chocolate chips"? He stated frowning as he found a large red plastic bowel to mix everything together.

"Chocolate chips"? She replied raising her eyebrows

He nodded not paying attention to her questioning look "Yeah for chocolate chip pancakes. You like chocolate".

She smiled slightly pointing towards the same cabinet that he found the pancake mix in. She was still partially amazed that he could remember little things about her like the fact that she liked chocolate.

"I didn't know you know how to cook". She stated seeing him pour some of the mixture onto a frying pan.

"I used to have to cook for my mom all the time when I was a kid". He stated not looking up from the pan.

She nodded her head worried that she'd hit a sore spot with him making him mention his mother. "Whats your best memory of her"?

He frowned looking up at her "What do you mean"?

She shrugged bitting her bottom lip "I mean I know things were rough with your mom. I mean she wasn't well and you had to take care of her, but you must have some good memories of her right"?

"She used to read to me all the time even when I was a teenager. She'd read Chancer, Margery Kemp, and all kinds of books of poetry. She even read to me after she started going down hill with the schizophrenia. I try to buy her books when I go see her, but I think she prefers to write in her notebooks". He stated. Not wanting to meet Aimee's eyes as he once again let the guilt of having his mother hospitalized wash over him.

"You know that you shouldn't blame yourself right"? She stated noticing the look.

He frowned still amazed that she could always seem to tell exactly what he was thinking and feeling. "Yeah I know. It's just not that easy to feel like it's not my fault. I mean I was only eighteen years old and I still needed my mother. She cried when I had her admitted. She didn't want to go and she just kept asking me why I was doing it".

She bit her bottom lip before speaking up "Sometimes I think that you have to focus on the good memories. You have to remind yourself not to dwell on all the bad things that happened".

He nodded managing to flip the pancake before he looked up at her "Whats a good memory that you have of your brother"?

She shrugged staring out the window over the kitchen sink trying hard not to cry. She still was having a hard time believing he was really gone. "He was really creative. He used to be able to draw almost anything. He'd always draw my birthday cards instead of going out and buying one".

He nodded as he poured more into the frying pan wanting desperately to change the subject "So do you think your family will like me"?

"Yeah I think so. My dad will probably like you". She stated smiling slightly.

"Are you sure about that"? He responded feeling anxiety over meeting her family take over him.

"Yeah I think he'll be pretty happy to know that I have someone who wants to make me breakfast even after I cried all over them last night". She stated

He frowned "I don't care that you cried last night. You were upset".

She nodded bitting her bottom lip "I know. I'm just not used to getting that emotional in front of someone. I mean even though your my boyfriend It still feels weird. I haven't really been this close to anyone in a long time".

"Did you ever try to press charges against him"? He stated feeling like an idiot for bringing up what had happened to her in high school. Especially since it was a part of her past she'd rather forget.

She frowned shaking her head "No I mean Alec was the high schools golden boy and I was well no one. What was I going to say that I got drunk and lost my virginity".

He sighed looking up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up".

She frowned shaking her head "Don't be. It's a part of my past and I think that you have the right to know about it. I mean you told me about what happened to you in Georgia and I know that it was something you'd rather never of had to talk about again".

He nodded remembering how he had told her everything just the night before. He was still compleatly thankful that she had been so understanding.

They finally made it to the table with their breakfast before Spencer spoke up glancing over at the phone. "I better call in and tell that I need a few weeks off".

She nodded her head watching him get up and head towards her phone. She was still completely grateful that he was willing to do this with her.

She really had no idea what she'd do without him.


End file.
